


Anaesthetic

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emetophilia, Gen, Pain, Sedation, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, Wisdom Teeth, anaesthetic, emeto, tooth pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: Prompt: Maybe someone in the hospital and nauseated from painkillers? (Hopefully Eden he's my fave *-*) Loving emeto nanowrimo btw you usually post at the end of my school day and it's become my motivator for getting through the dayWarning: Includes vomiting





	Anaesthetic

“We’re here to pick up Eden McClellan,” Jude said to the man behind the desk. The swing doors to the left burst open and a harassed looking nurse came though, a strain of “ _Oh I do like to be beside the seaside_ ” sung at the top of someone’s lungs floating through with her.

  
“McClellan…” The receptionist began to type into the computer, but the nurse interrupted, looking up at Jude and Eppie. 

“Are you Eppie and Jude?” The two of them exchanged glances.

“Yes?” Jude answered, feeling worried by this direct question. Eden had been scheduled in to have minor surgery to remove his wisdom teeth and he’d been able to get there himself, but he’d asked Jude and Eppie to pick him up from the hospital once the surgery had been done. 

“Is everything okay?” Eppie asked quickly. 

“It’s okay Jamie,” The nurse told the receptionist, “I’ll take you through.” She gestured for them to follow. “We’re keeping Eden in just for a bit longer, he’s had a slight reaction to the anaesthetic from his surgery.”

“How much longer?” Jude asked as she pushed the swing door open and they could again hear someone singing. 

“Until the anaesthetic’s worn off,” she replied, leading them along the sterile white corridor. “Then you’ll be free to take him home, thank goodness.” The singing voice was becoming louder and suddenly Jude recognised it. 

“Is that Eden singing?” They turned into a doorway and they could see Eden propped up on the bed, singing at the top of his lungs until he noticed his friends at the door. 

“Hey! It’s Jeppie and Ude!” He exclaimed, then frowned but went back to signing almost instantly. 

“If you can get him to shut up we’ll all be greatly thankful,” the nurse muttered, “The anaesthetic should be wearing off now, we hope.”

“Hey Jude, Jude –“ Eden put his hand out, reaching for him; Jude went to the side of the bed as the nurse left the three of them in the room. “We should sing Scout songs!  _Ging gang-goolie oolie oolie_ …” Jude, who’d been standing next to Eden, recoiled at the loudness of his voice. 

“No – no Eden,” Jude spoke over his friend’s singing, shaking his head. “Now’s not the time for Scout songs!” Behind him Jude could hear Eppie laughing at Eden’s bizarre behaviour. “You’re gonna tell me about your day.” He insisted loudly, putting his hand onto Eden’s wrist to draw his attention. 

“Look, they took out my teeth!” Eden stopped singing to open his mouth, showing the gaping holes at the back of his gums. He was acting like an over excited toddler, he turned his head to show Eppie. 

“ _Woooooow_!” Eppie reacted, and Jude could tell that she was playing along. “Does it hurt?” Eden shrugged his shoulders. Jude noticed that Eden was sitting oddly, his knees bent up underneath him so he was putting all of his weight to one side and his hand was resting on his stomach. He didn’t burst back into song, but began humming instead, and Jude wondered whether that was the anaesthetic beginning to wear off. “Hey Eden? What does the humming do?” Eppie asked, whispering as though it might be an important secret. 

“It helps me feel better,” he replied, then went back to humming. He’d closed his eyes as he said this and Jude looked very closely at his friend. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was, but there was something not quite right. 

“Feel better in what way?” Jude asked shrewdly, scanning up and down Eden’s awkward position on the bed. Eden was very pale, Jude had assumed that was just a side effect of the surgery, but now as he looked more intently he saw a coating of sweat on Eden’s face and that his adam’s apple was bobbing up and down in his throat. From looking at him, despite the way he was grinning and humming, his body appeared to be fighting against some kind of discomfort.  

“Just feel better!” Eden’s voice was higher in pitch than usual, but he was losing the buoyant addition to his tone.

“Are you feeling sick?” Jude questioned bluntly, watching as Eden started to rock back and forth slightly with his hand still pressed into his stomach. 

“Bit nauseous…” Eden nodded minutely, Eppie moved from the side of the bed as he said this and she left the room. 

“Nauseous as in might throw up?” Jude probed further as Eden sat up straighter on the bed; he’d stopped humming and was swallowing convulsively.

“Stopped singing now Eden?” Eppie returned, bringing the nurse that had shown them to where Eden was. 

“He says he’s feeling nauseous,” Jude told her, she frowned slightly. “Is that from the anaesthetic too?”

“It shouldn’t be, otherwise it would have struck pretty quickly.” She stood at the other side of the bed and took Eden’s temperature and pulse. “It might be a reaction to the painkillers though…”

“What do you do then?” Jude was watching Eden closely. 

“We can change the painkillers, but I’ll have to grab one of the doctors to do that,” she explained, “I think I’ll do that now.”

She’d started to leave, but Jude spotted a movement out of the corner of his eye – Eden’s free hand moved to his mouth and his chest hitched suddenly. 

“Oh – I think he’s going to be sick!” Jude called out, his hand flying to Eden’s back and the nurse turned back just as Eden gave an unproductive heave and then clutched at the outside of his jaw. 

“Ow, that hurts.” Eden’s voice had returned to normal. The nurse placed a cardboard bowl into Eden’s lap, and Jude rubbed his back as he could see Eden fighting against his queasiness.

“I’m going to get a doctor to give you an anti-emetic so you don’t damage your wounds,” The nurse disappeared out and Eden grasped at the bowl as a precaution. 

“How do you feel?” Jude asked.

“Really sick…” Eden mumbled, he was taking slow deep breaths; he belched unexpectedly, bringing the bowl up under his chin, still clutching at the outside of his jaw with his free hand. 

“Okay – you’re okay,” Jude reassured as he struggled to regain his calm breathing. Then the nurse was back, bringing another woman with her that Jude assumed was the doctor. 

“Nurse Doran has informed me that you’re feeling sick Eden,” She checked the chart at the end of the bed, and Eden’s response was another harsh gag choking at the back of his throat. “Right, I think an anti-emetic is the best way to proceed, and a change of painkiller might stop the nausea.” The doctor spoke to the nurse, who nodded and left to collect the medication; she returned quickly, injecting the small dose of the drug into Eden’s arm. 

“It’ll take a few minutes before it starts to take effect,” the nurse reassured.

“Thanks…” Eden forced out. He’d opened his eyes, still looking like he was struggling to hold on; then he groaned, his hand pressing harder into his stomach and he winced in pain. “God my stomach feels like it’s in a washing machine.”

“We can sing Scout songs now if you want.” The thought had hit Jude in an effort to take his mind off it.

“Oh god please don’t!” The nurse replied, and Eden chuckled slightly. 

“Was my singing that bad?” Eden said weakly.

“Not bad really…” she’d blushed, clearly embarrassed at her honesty. “Just constant…”

“I won’t torture you now then,” Eden assured. “Not sure I feel up to singing, but thanks Jude.” 

 

 


End file.
